Argument & Destination
by MenmaxDeath1
Summary: Ky and Dizzy are traveling in the lake. They then are lost while fighting zombies. They later fight against the king of all zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Argument & Destination

"You should have had asked for directions before making that turn!" Dizzy angrily said.

"Would you just put a sock in it!" Ky yelled back," I'm using the map!"

"That map is over 200 years that your dad given you! Its just junk!"

"The treasurer said it's worth 10000yen!"

"Let me see that!"

"No way!"

"Just let me see it for a sec."

"Oh, alright!" Rip!

"Whoops! I think I ripped the map."

"What! You are so busted when we finally land!" Ky yelled angrily.

1 Hour Later… 

"Ky, I'm hungry," Dizzy complained.

"Here, have this."

"What is it?" Dizzy asked.

"It's a food pill that fills your stomach," Ky answered, "but you have to think of the flavor of the pill in your head and it will have a flavoring."

"Okay," Dizzy then gulped it down, " Mmmmm! Mine just tasted like chicken."

"Oh, look!" Ky said with joy, " we're heading straight to land!"

" Yeah!" Dizzy said with joy, too. Then a very thick fog came in.

"Oh, No!" Ky said with confusion, " The fog is thickening." Bam! Hands just came out from the water and went to the boat.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Dizzy screamed.

I hope you readers are enjoying my first chapter. I'll have more put up quick:3


	2. Chapter 2

The Attack

"What is going on here?" Ky questioned.

"They look like corpses that are trying to attack us," Dizzy said while being scared.

"Let me see…Ah! I got it!" Ky said with an idea, "Thunder Dragon!" Ky yelled. Then a dragon made out of lightning appeared and electrocuted the water that destroyed the zombies.

"Yeah!" the cute couple cheered. Then they went on to the island and when they got on land, it was horrible. They saw decaying houses and gravestones.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Did…Did you…Hear that?" Dizzy said with fright.

"I think so," Ky replied.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

" There it goes-" Dizzy was cut of when the ground in front of them was bashed open.

"Thunder Dragon!" yelled Ky but this time, it didn't work, "that attack looks like it only works on the water."

"Let me try," Dizzy said with confidence, "Light Ball!" Then a ball of light was thrown at the zombies.

"Lets go!" Key said in a hurry, "that won't hold them for long," and he grabbed Dizzy's hand and ran. Bam! Another group of zombies attacked, but Dizzy used her light ball attack. After the attack, they jumped over the hole. They then got to their boat, but then the zombies in the sea destroyed it. "I'm so sick of you annoying zombies!" Ky yelled, "Ice Dragon!" A sparking dragon made out of ice came out of know where and frozen the water that even frozen the zombies. "Hurry! Let's go and seal this place up before someone else sees this place!" Ky said in a hurry and ran with Dizzy on the ice.

I hope you readers are having a great time reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Slips & the Meeting of the King Zombie!!!

" Ow!" Ky said in pain. " This isn't really my day and this is stupid!"

"Then why don't we just fly across?" Dizzy suggested.

"We then would need your wings to be really big and have the strength to carry two."

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it!" Dizzy said in anger.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, sweetie," Ky did in a charmed voice to forgive.

"You did made fun of my wings!" Dizzy said in a high angry voice.

"You know what!"

"What?" Dizzy asked.

"It's all my fault and I actually did start it all." Ky said trying to apologize. He tried to say it in his cute voice and in a charming way. He hoped that it would work. But he thought it wouldn't since it didn't two minutes ago.

"Mmm… I forgive you." Dizzy forgive. "Now promise me that we won't fight Ky?" she said in her cute girly voice. It was her special way to forgive Ky like his cute boy voice.

"Oh!" Ky did a surprised face. Dizzy immediately started to sob. Ky had barely seen her crew. It felt to him it was his fault. He then quickly ran to get her. After his arrival to Dizzy, they both hugged. It was the only way to say that they both were sorry. He was just thinking of what he did while he hugged her. To make it really better, he…he…he kissed her on the lips.

It was the only way to stop her crying. He wanted her to stop crying so they can get out of where they are. He and Dizzy was just surprised of what just has happened.

"We have to **sniff** get out **sniff** of here still," Dizzy said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it that she was crying. She was always like that when they have a special moment.

"I know," Ky remembered. "What do you suggest?"

"I think we should just keep on running as fast as we can!"

"But that will still damage our legs."

"Make a sled and I can use a strong wind spell to get us out of here."

"Good idea," Ky said, "but what can we use to make the sled?"

"Maybe the ice?" Dizzy suggested?

"Good!" Ky agreed. "Why don't you smash a small chunk out?"

"Ok!" Dizzy agreed. But how is she going to do it she thought. "Oh! Here is this spell I can use. Meteor Smash!" Next thing that happened was a medium size meteor and smashed the ice. But it didn't gone too deep for the water zombies to escape.

"Good and here is a big chunk of ice that can hold the both of us." They then went to the chunk of ice and Dizzy used her wind magic to move them and it worked. They went to the direction that they were heading for.

Bang!

This super big zombie smashed the ice that frozen the water. He was blue and parts of his bones were see able to the eye. Some huge drops of blood began dripping from the open parts that the flesh has started to rot.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dizzy screamed of fright.

"Who dares disrupting the Land of the Dead?" the big zombie said in a low, deep, screeching voice.

"Well…" Ky paused. "Well who are you?" he asked.

"If you are certain to know, then I'll tell you," the big zombie said. "My name is Mucho Grande. One of the great zombies. I'm also the king of the zombies."

"How in the world can zombie be a king?" Ky asked.

"When the king is rotten and the skeleton remains in the Land of Dead, the next zombie that be comes king is told to become king before the king dies."

"That is so stupid!" Ky said.

"SILENCE!" the king yelled. "You have already destroyed my people! Your punishment is death by me."

"We need to fight him Ky!" Dizzy said with confidence.

"Your right," Ky agreed with her. "If a fight he wants…It's a fight he gets."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Battle

"Hey Dizzy!" Ky exclaimed. "This isn't really good! We need some clones so that he will be tired and he has to deal with our clones while we rest."

"Sorry Ky," Dizzy apologized, "I don't have and spells that can make a copy of us."

"Dar-" Ky was being interrupted.

"But I happen to know a spell that will make clones out of ice."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Why don't you try doing it to those pieces of ice chunks."

"Great! I can turn those to us and plus they can even fly, attack, do magic. They can do what ever we want them to do," Dizzy said with info. "ICE TRANSFORMATION!" Dizzy exclaimed while saying the spell. Ten seconds later and the ice chunks transformed. There were ten chunks and five were Ky and the other five were Dizzy.

"Yes!" Ky yelled with a way to say great job.

"Now let's rest while the others make that kakki ga aru shindeiru (living dead) weakened."

"Yeah!" Ky agreed with his cute girl friend.

"You agreed with me for the second time!" Dizzy exclaimed. She was just astonished/ surprised. She just realized that he has never done that before. She was just so happy. She thought that he must be using one of his cute tricks again, but she didn't want to ruin the happy moment. "This never has happen before! You and I would mostly argue and then you charm your way out of this."

"Oh!" Ky noticed what was happening again. She was trying to hide her tears. Ky didn't want that to happen like before. He is the type of guy that tries to make his beloved be happy. He doesn't like it when his beloved just sobs and does nothing. He would cheer her up like hugging her. Sometimes he and Dizzy would kiss. And Dizzy would stop crying.

When they kind of get into a fight, he just blames it on to himself for it. It's just one of his cute boy charms that he does to Dizzy to make her happy and not angry or sad.

"Hey! Don't cry like that," Ky said trying to make Dizzy happy. "Why do you have to cry when we do something new, make up or just happy when you see me when I came back from somewhere very far?" Ky asked.

"I just can't help my self," Dizzy answered back. "I am just so happy for you and I'm happy when you're back unharmed. You just leave for a long time and I don't get to see you."

"Look at the clones!" Ky said in astonishment. "They're all destroyed by exhaustion!"

"You're right," Dizzy agreed. "I think it's time to destroy him Ky."

"Let's use our special move."

"All right! Let's go!"

"LIGHT BALL!"

"ICE DRAGON!" These two attacks were super effective on the king zombie. He happened to have little bit of energy because of the clones.

"Let's Go!" Ky quickly said. "That won't last long. And if we face him again, let's use that technique to stop him. O.K Dizzy, use your wind magic and we can get out of here."

"Wait! Why don't we seal this area up so no other traveler gets lost and has to deal what we had to deal with."

"Good idea. Now let's hurry."

20 minutes later…

They finally got to the entrance and used a special spell to seal it.

"DRAGON SEAL!" The couple yelled. Then a big, purple pyramid appeared. It covered the whole dead land and water. It then was slowly dissolving the land and moved it to a different dimension. The two were very tired and hungry. They had a food pill to fill their stomach and rested for a while before they walk back to where they've started.

"Hey Ky, what do you think of the adventure that we had?" Dizzy asked. "It thought how did that underworld place got up here to the top of the earth."

"I know," Ky answered back. "It was kind of scary. It was horrifying. I think I'll have nightmares for a while. I just hate zombies or the dead."

"You know Ky," Dizzy said, "you don't have to pretend that you're always brave."

"I just do it for you so you don' t have to be scared."

"Oh. You know what, I think I love you more than ever. You gave me courage to fight other creatures that are disgusting."

"You know I love you more to. It made me realized that I have to face up to my own fears."

"You…know…Ky…" Dizzy was then asleep on Ky's shoulder. Ky knew that she was tired like he was and he thought that they should camp where they are at night. Their feet were killing them. It was tiring since his feet and shoulders hurt. They even had a bigger special bond and that was they having loved each other more.

"Dizzy…Dizzy…Wa…Up…"

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's near noon already." Ky answered.

"Are we at place where we left before we went to go on to our adventure?"

"What are you talking about? We don't go anywhere!"

"But we were going to another place while traveling and we were on a boat. We then discovered an island where zombies inhabited it. Then we met the zombie king and defeated him. When we then got to the entrance, we sealed it all up and that place was into another dimension."

"I think you shouldn't eat any candy before bed with pizza." Ky suggested.

"What makes you think that?" Dizzy asked. Then Ky showed her candy wrappers on the floor and a pizza box.

"These," Ky answered." "You know what happens to you when you combine those two together. Hey! Hurry up and get dressed. Let's go to a café and have our breakfast there. My treat! 

"O.K and promise that you'll pay?" Dizzy asked with a special cute voice.

"I totally promise!"

Hey don't forget to give me a review! That will give me a chance to upgrade my writing skills. I'll be happy too! 


End file.
